1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic blackboard apparatus which can copy information such as letters written on a writing sheet fitting on a blackboard framework as on a blackboard or white board onto a recording paper.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an evaluation of operations, such as a production of notes and the minutes in a meeting, of an electronic blackboard apparatus which can copy a writing on a blackboard to a recording paper has been increased.
A prior-art electronic blackboard apparatus will be described with reference to FIG. 20 hereinafter. This apparatus comprises a writing sheet 101, a left-hand blackboard framework half 102, a right-hand blackboard framework half 103, an upper hinge 104, a lower hinge 105, a left-hand stand leg 106, a right-hand stand leg 107, a beam 108 extending between and fastened to the stand legs 106 and 107, by means of screws 111, a printer unit 109, and an operator panel 110.
The blackboard comprising the writing sheet 101, the blackboard framework halves 102 and 103, the hinges 104 and 105 and the printer unit 109 is hung on the tops of the stand legs 106 and 107 by means of opposite pins 112 and fastened to the stand legs 106 and 107 by means of opposite screws 113. The printer unit 109 is attachable to and detachable from the blackboard framework halves 102 and 103. After the printer unit 109 has been detached from the blackboard framework halves 102 and 103, the blackboard framework halves 102 and 103 are foldable over each other on the hinges 104 and 105.
When the electronic blackboard apparatus is transported, the screws 113 fastening the blackboard framework halves 102 and 103 to the stand legs 106 and 107 are removed, the blackboard is then lowered from the legs stand 106 and 107. The printer unit 109 is removed from the blackboard framework halves 102 and 103. The blackboard framework halves 102 and 103 are folded over each other. Removing the screws 111 disassembles the stand to the left-hand stand leg 106, the right-hand stand leg 107 and the beam 108. Thus, the electronic blackboard apparatus is disassembled to several pieces which are packed up if necessary and transported to a destination.
However, a disassembly for transport of the prior-art electronic blackboard apparatus requires a great effort and a reassembly after transport of the electronic blackboard apparatus is also very troublesome. Thus, there is a problem in that the transport of the prior-art electronic blackboard apparatus requires a plurality of workers.